Red Scorpion
by deidara132
Summary: Deidara is the new girl at a school for troubled teens. What happens when she starts getting notes and flowers from a complete stranger, Or is he? Sorry not that good with summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing at all, not the characters the anime/manga. NOTHING. **

**This storty is just something I decided to write since I got bored, if you like it i could finish but i'm not really sure whats going on with it. Might just leave it all together. FLAMES are used to make cookies :) **

A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes clutched her things in the back of a black car, as a women drove her through the gates into her new school. She started to fidget as the car came to a halt. The woman spoke "We're here" Is all she said before getting out. Follwing suit she grabbed her duffle bag and opened the door swinging it over her shoulder as she got out. She looked up at the huge building. The sign above the door read 'Sunas School For Troubled Teens' The place looked more like something out of a horror story, with its huge doors and vine covered brick walls. Some windows had cracks in it, and everything looked rottened. The concrete stairs which lead up the the doors were crumbling. All together it just looked gloomy.

The women cleared her throat, "Ms. Iwa you better get moving you don't want to make the head principal wait." Nodding , deidara fixed the bag on her back and walked up the stairs. Inside looked even worse then the outside. Everything looked old and even more spooky. The double stair case looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Looking down the halls to her left and right it looked as if someone lit the way with candles, they were dark and the only real light came through the dirty old windows.

Following the lady up the stairs dei noted that there were no pitcures of anything, or anyone. At the top of the stairs there was a small door that read 'Office' The lady turned to dei and put a hand on her shoulder "Stay strong kid, and good luck" And with that the lady backed up and walked down the other side of the stairs. Slowely dei turned the knob on the door and peeked inside.

"Come in" Is all she heard so deidara awkwardly entered. "Ahh , you must be the new girl we've been expecting you" Said a man with short white hair that was pulled into a pony tail with huge glasses. "Mr. Sounds office is right in that door, go see him" He pointed to a door behind him with a snake on it. Nodding her head she made her way to the strange door. Dei had barely enough time to make a knock before a deep voice told her to enter.

Opening the door she once again had barley enough time to get in before the same voice told her to shut the door and sit down. Quickley she shut the door and, sat infront of the huge desk which had nothing on it but a folder. The man behind it suited the place nicely, he had long black hair kinda yellowish eyes and super pale skin. He reminded her of a snake. "SO your correct?" Shaking her head yes he continued. "This school has 3 very strict rules with very strick consiquences. First there is to be no back talking. Second no relationships will go on while you're here. Third no leaving the property am I clear?"

"Yes sir, un" Dei answered very quietly.

"Good now here is all the information you will need, a copy of the rules, dress code, schedual, locker, your room and key. You may leave now."

Grabbing the folder dei bowed "Thank you sir, un" She quickley left shuting the door behind her. Once outside the office dei sat on the stairs and opened the folder. The first page she looked at had her room on it, room 665 in the basement. "Lovely" Folding the paper up she put it in her sweater pocket along with the key and walked down the stairs and to the hall that marked 300-600. The hallway looked a lot less creepy now that she was in it quickley she came to set of stairs that marked 300, then 400, 500, and lastley 600. Making her was down the landings , she stared getting freaked out . What if she didn't fit in here? What if no one wanted to be her friend? What if they found out her secret? Stopping she tryed to shake the bad thoughts away. No she'll be fine here. Shes safe, nothing can happen to her here. FInally comming the the landing marked 660 she opened the door are walked down the hall, until she stood infront of her room. Reaching into her pocket to get the key she could have swore she saw something move at the end of the hall. Quickely she unlocked the door turned on the lights and jumped inside and shut and locked the door.

The room was small. A twin bed with a chest that lay at the end, dresser with a full length mirror, desk and chair, nightstand with a lamp,a few shelves, and her own tiny bathroom. It was cozy and actually inviting unlike the rest of the place. The walls were a beautiful red and the carpet was soft and kinda a chocolate brown. The bed had black sheets and a blood red comferter, and 2 big fluffy pillows. Taking off her shoes and sweater and kinda just throwing them aside she glomped the bed. It was soft , warm and cozy.

Just as deidara got comfy there was a knock at the door. Growling inwards she got off the bed, unlocked and opened the door to find no one there. But there was a note and a black rose on the ground. Picking it up she looked down the halls but no one was to be seen. "Weird, un" She shut and locked the door again. Throwing the rose to the nightstand she sat and read the note. Dei opened it to find a picture of a red scorpion on it. "I can already tell that this is gonna be an interesting year, un"

Out side the door a red hair laughed, "More then you know my dear" and walked to the room marked 666 and closed the door.

**Ya thats the end of the first chapter, sorry its kinda lame and short :)  
But thanks for reading it! Just tell me if you want another chapter or if I should just end it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing at all, not the characters the anime/manga. NOTHING. **

**Well I got a few requests to finish this so I sat around most of the day and wrote this.  
I'm sorry it took so long, and it might not be the greatest think ive ever wrote.**

*Beep Beep*  
Deidara didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep. Checking her phone it read 1 new message. "Fuck, its already 5?" Rolling off the bed she walked to the bathroom. Flicking the switch the sudden light blinded her. "For fuck sakes, un" Looking in the mirror she say her hair was wild, sticking up in every way possible. Her eyeliner and mascara was smudged and leaking down her face. Growling she took the hand towel off the little shelf and wiped away the mess, then proceded to go to her bag grab her brush, mascara, and eyeliner. She sat there for a good 5 minutes trying to get all the knots out of her hair then put it in its usual style of half ponytail, with a fringe over her left eye. Then she got changed into some black shorts, red tank top, and black over shirt. After she was done getting ready, she grabbed her shoes and decided to find the cafeteria.

Locking her door she felt as if someone was watching her again, but she just brushed it off. And went off to find some food."Who the hell decided to put rooms in the basement with no freaking elevator? This is torcher, un"

"The same man who runs the place" Looking up she saw 2 guys on the next landing. The first one had white hair that was combed back, he had pink eyes and his shirt was half way unbuttoned. With huge muscles, and a cat like grin. The second was super tan with green eyes and black shoulder length hair. He too had huge muscles. They looked like a guys you would not want to mess with."My names Hidan this is my pal Kakazu," He said pointing to his tan friend, "You must be new here because I would have noticed a pretty girl like you"

Deidara just kinda stood in the middle of the stairs awkwardly. "Oh um thank you, un"

"So, where are you heading beautiful?" Hidan purred coming a little closer.

"Leave her alone you horn dog" Someone barked behind her. Turning she saw a man with bright orange spiky hair , with grey eyes, and a ton of peircings. And a blue haired woman , with matching blue eyes, and a single lip peircing stood beside him. They look cute together, but deidara would rather not see them alone in the back of an alley.

"Oh calm down Pein, I was just bugging her. Besides shes new and maybe I just wanted to make her feel welcome"

"More like get in her pants, don't listen to anything he says," said the blue haird lady. "My name is Konan, what's yours?"

"Deidara,un" She said quietly

"Its nice to meet you Deidara, This is Pein and I guess you've already met Hidan and Kakazu. Where are you heading?"

"Um to find something to eat,un" she said playing with bangs

"Were heading the same way do you want to come eat with us?" Konan said smiling

"Oh ok thanks,un"

"Hey what about us! For jashin sakes!" Hidan yelled

"Fine what ever" Konan said

The walk to the cafeteria wasn't long. Deidara and Konan talked, Pein and Kakazu played shot for shot,(Which Pein was winning) and Hidan kinda just sulked and pouted. Once they got there they went straight to the front of the line.

"Hey Konan why did we just skip infront of all those people? un" Deidara whispered while grabbing a plate of fries and some grapes.

"Because people respect us" Pein answered. Deidara decided not to ask, and followed them to a table far in the back no one sat around the table, but there were 5 people sitting there eating already.

"Hey guys, this is Deidara" Konan said sitting down next to Pein. "Deidara this is Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu,Tobi, and Sasori"

All dei did was give a small wave and sit down with her tray next ot Konan. Looking at the new people she just met was weird. Itachi had long black hair that was pulled into a low loose pony tail, with red eyes , and he had 2 lines that ran verticaly on both cheeks. Kisame was huge, he had short dark blue hair that was gelled into a fin he had huge brown eyes and a slight blue tinge to his skin. Zetsu was smaller then Kisame but still big, he wore a big green sweater so all dei could see was his big yellow eyes. Tobi looked just as weird, he wore a bright orange mask and his black skipy hair poked out of the top is weird angles he also had black gloves on and a huge black sweater.

Sasori is really who caught her eye though. He had red messy hair, and red eyes were like fire she could get lost in them for hours. His skin looked smooth and soft, almost like a doll. But there was something strange about him, she could have swore she knew him from somewhere, like a distant memory.

"Hey blondie since your staring at red does this mean we ain't going to makeout later?" Hidan asked

"Leave her alone Hidan, but Deidara me and Pein are going back to his room to uh study i'll see you around" And with that Konan and Pein got up took there trays and left.

"Well babe im going to go find someone to hit and ditch, catch you around." Hidan picked up his tray and threw it on a table full of preppy looking kids.

The rest of super was pretty quiet. Everyone ate and Tobi would whisper thing in Zetsu ear and he would chuckle. Itachi did nothing but stare at her, which kinda gave her the creeps. Kisame and Kakazu had finished eting and left. Sasori just sat there, he didn't eat, nor make conversation with anyone. He would glance over every once in a while and Dei would just blush and look away. Zetsu got up to leave and Tobi just like a puppy followed him. The table felt kinda awkward now with just her Itachi and Sasori. So like the others she picked up her tray, and walked out the doors.

She was half way to her room when she heard footsteps behind her, looking behind her she saw no one, Shrugging it off she kept walking. They started up again, turning her head once again she saw no one. So she started walking faster, the steps to went faster. She started to run, and faintly she could hear the steps behind her. Unlocking her door she went inside, turned on the lights and almost jumped out of her skin. On her bed there was a wooden box. Slowely she walked over to it. It was just a plain wooden , nothing special. When she opened it there was a black rose, and a half torn picture... of her. It was taken when she was about 7 someones arm was wrapped around her but they where ripped out. "Where the hell did this come from?"

There was a loud crash from next door. "What the fuck?" walking to the wall she put her ear on it. It kinda sounded like someone was crying, there was another loud bang and then everything was silent. The sound of something being dragged , then a loud thump. Moving away she looked at the wall puzzled.

*In the next room over*

"What a mess, this will take hours to clean up." He walked over the closet and turned on the light. Grabbing the bucket, bleach, and rags he sofley touched the half torn picture.

"Soon my dear" With that he turned off the light and shut the door.

**I told you. **

**Please tell me what you thought. I always want to get better so you can be harsh.**

**:) Thank you the wonderful people on the internets 3**


End file.
